Nights of the Full Moon
by mad eye moony
Summary: A prank by Draco Malfoy goes horribly wrong.How will Hermione cope with her love of a certain professor.He/RL REVISED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a faraway look in my eye when I think of Remus *SIGH* This is dedicated to all my wonderful beta-readers (thank you aurias ve and Cezanne!) and reviewers (Jessie, MusicalHermione, Krystallis, Killer Angel, Enialedam, Zara, Violet, Andrian, saicho-18 and especially icebluesky , who sent me my first ever review!). Keep 'em coming guys, I really appreciate it  
  
The Night of the Full Moon  
  
Draco smiled to himself. This is it, the ultimate revenge. The stupid know- it-all mudblood will regret the day she laughed at a Malfoy. The potion was almost complete. He knew that this was powerful Dark magic, but when had that stopped him before?  
  
He could just see the look on her face, trying to fight her feelings for him, until she finally gave up and surrendered herself to his will.  
  
Revenge is sweet.  
Hermione sat at the Griffindor table, eating hurriedly. She was going to be late for DADA and the last thing she wanted to do, was to be late for Professor Lupin.  
  
He had returned after three years, three years of fighting Voldemort and his followers. And he had won. After that, Dumbledore had insisted he return, not just for the DADA position, but also to keep a lookout for another uprising. Hermione had been overjoyed when he returned; she was only sad that, as this was her final year, she would only have one year as his pupil.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a drawling voice. "Granger, how are you?"  
  
She stared at Draco, speechless. Why is he being so nice to me?  
  
He waited for her to answer  
  
"I'm fine Malfoy. How are you?" she said, searching the top of his head for the scars that come with a brain transplant.  
  
Whilst they were discussing the various merits of Hogwarts a History, Crabbe poured some of the potion in the two cups of tea next to Hermione.  
  
"Anyway, I have to go now." Draco said, watching Crabbe. "Nice talking to you mudblood." He smirked, then left, Crabbe and Goyle trailing him as always.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief. I'll never understand that boy.  
  
She glanced at her watch. Great, now I'm late for class. She gathered up her things and drank the rest of her tea hurriedly. I'll bring the other cup for Professor Lupin, I know how much he appreciates a good cup of Darjeeling.  
  
Draco grinned. He rarely even smiled, but this was ...perfect. All he needed to do was ensure that she would be looking at him when she woke up. He opened the door to the DADA classroom and sat on the teacher's desk. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Hello, Draco," Professor Lupin entered and Draco scowled. Professor Lupin was always trying to be friendly to him, even though Draco was nothing but rude. Then again, he was friendly to everyone. It was really quite frustrating.  
  
"If you don't mind, Draco, I'd rather you wait outside with the other students until I'm ready. I have some business to take care of."  
  
Draco left, glad to be free of the troublesome Professor.  
  
Remus stared at the goblet on the table. Snape must have left the wolfsbane earlier than usual. Ever since he started teaching at Hogwarts again, he had to take the vile potion so that he could remain in control of his mind even when he turned into a werewolf. He took the goblet to his lips and drank.  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst in, holding a cup of tea.  
  
"Hi Professor Lupin, I thought you might need a caffeine fix, seeing as you have Slytherins and Gryffindors next." She smiled.  
  
Remus took it gratefully. She really does have the most beautiful smile, he thought carelessly.  
  
"Anyway, Professor I had a really important question for you regarding Boggarts. Is it true that..."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione grabbed her stomach, her face contorted in agony and collapsed unconscious, on the floor. Remus would have helped her if he hadn't experienced the same gut- wrenching pain in his stomach a few seconds later. He struggled to remain conscious, but in vain. After a few minutes, he too, collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Please review, otherwise will become disillusioned and stop writing. Even flames welcomed. 


	2. The Amoro Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a faraway look in my eye when I think of Remus *SIGH* This is dedicated to all my wonderful beta-readers (thank you aurias ve and Cezanne!) and reviewers (Jessie, MusicalHermione, Krystallis, Killer Angel, Enialedam, Zara, Violet, Andrian, saicho-18 and especially icebluesky , who sent me my first ever review!). Keep 'em coming guys, I really appreciate it  
  
Chapter 2 The Amoro Potion  
  
Tentatively, Remus opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and the pain in his stomach was intense.  
  
He groaned and looked around; he was in the hospital wing. Hermione, I mean Miss Granger, he corrected himself, lay in the bed next to his, still unconscious.  
  
As soon as he glanced at her, his stomach began to fill with a thousand butterflies and his pulse began to race. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she turned to face him, still asleep. My, how she has changed, he thought to himself, her hair, no longer frizzy and untamed, fell about her face in soft brown curls, her lips were full and red and her body ...  
  
Remus!! His conscience screamed WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're just tired and overworked, you don't know what you're saying...He drifted back into sleep  
  
"Remus, Remus, REMUS!"  
  
Remus woke with a start to find Madame Comfrey shaking him, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Wake up, Remus" she said, her voice quieter but still with a harsh tone.  
  
"What? Where?, Who?" He mumbled He suddenly remembered what had happened in the classroom. What if Hermione was hurt, what if she was ..DEAD! He felt his stomach twist almost involuntarily and beads of sweat began to form on his brow.  
  
"HERMIONE" he screamed as he struggled against Madame Pomfrey's strong grip.  
  
"Hermione's fine, Remus. Calm down!" Strange , thought Madame Comfrey, he's usually so calm, so stoic. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset in my life, even when he discovered.... She shuddered involuntarily, old memories flooding back to her.  
  
Hermione awoke to find Remus sitting on the end of her bed , watching her. She blushed deep scarlet and sat up. The pain was still intense, but it was bearable. Especially when he's here ,she thought. NO, what are you thinking? He's your Professor. Get a hold of yourself, Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione" he whispered, smiling and put his hand on her's  
  
A bolt of electricity coursed through Hermione's body. Did he feel that too? She wondered. Hermione blushed again and felt and urgent need to kiss him, to embrace him in her arms. She tried to fight it , but it was too powerful.  
  
"Why is it so damn powerful??" she thought out loud.  
  
"What, Hermione"  
  
She felt herself blush deeper and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What happened to us?, I mean in the classroom," she asked.  
  
"To be honest , I don't know, but I have a feeling that tea we drank had more in it than Darjeeling" he said, glad of the conversation. It would keep his mind off...other things.  
  
They were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You're right, Remus. You were affected by some kind of potion. I have carried out extensive tests and narrowed it down to two options. And seeing as you aren't covered in boils, I'm beginning to think it's the other one. Right, Hermione, I'd like you to do something for me."  
  
"Su-sure" Hermione replied, confused.  
"Look into Remus' eyes"  
  
"W-what?" Hermione asked, confused and slightly afraid of what she might do if she got too close too him.  
  
"Don't you understand me, child? Look into his eyes"  
  
Tentatively, Hermione glanced up into his warm, amber eyes. They had flicks of gold and a rim of gold around them. They suited his personality perfectly. It struck her that these were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Now Hermione, tell me truthfully. How do you feel when you look into his eyes?"  
  
"Honestly" Hermione reddened "I feel as if I will die unless I feel his lips on mine!"  
  
Now it was Remus' turn to blush  
  
"Ummmm" Madame Pomfrey said, taking notes. Hermione was outraged .She had just revealed her deepest feelings and she was treating it like a clinical trail!  
  
"I've got good news and bad news," Madame Pomfrey began matter-of-factly "The good news is that there is nothing physically wrong with you and Hermione."  
  
Hermione noticed her emphasis on 'physically' and wondered what she meant.  
  
"The bad news is that you've both been affected by the Amoro potion."  
  
Remus gasped, unable to hide his shock. The Amoro potion? No it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Hermione looked at him, confused "The Amoro potion? I've never heard of that before."  
  
"Probably because it's Dark magic," Remus explained, "the Amoro potion is basically a type of love potion. The drinker falls in love with the first person that they look onto after taking the potion. Or so the legend goes..But I thought that no one had the knowledge to make it anymore. Obviously I was wrong," he said gravely  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. A love potion? How? Did this mean that Re- Professor Lupin..loved her? A small smile escaped her lips and those all- too-familiar butterflies reappeared.  
  
Draco sighed deeply. If that old cow hadn't prevented him from entering...  
  
He watched the scene through the window. Madame Pomfrey had just told the werewolf and Granger something and was now doing some paperwork in her office. The werewolf was sitting on the end of his bed, looking confused and thoughtful. But it was Granger's expression that puzzled him the most .  
  
She looked...happy. Great, thought Draco sarcastically, I go out of my way to make Granger's life a misery and I end up playing matchmaker between a werewolf and a mudblood. And I so wanted to see her grovel at my feet..., he thought wistfully.  
  
"Oh well, there's always Plan B , he said to himself, a small smirk escaping his lips. "Perhaps I'll see Granger grovelling at my feet after all.."  
  
Please review, otherwise this author will become disillusioned and stop writing. Even flames welcomed. 


	3. Sitting in Silence

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K? (OK bad question seeing as you cannot see me!) Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or (sadly) Remus Lupin  
  
This is dedicated to all my wonderful beta-readers (thank you aurias ve and Cezanne!) and reviewers (Jessie, MusicalHermione, Krystallis, Killer Angel, Enialedam, Zara, Violet, Andrian, saicho-18, Nerve Q, Ginny Riddle, and especially icebluesky , who sent me my first ever review!). Keep 'em coming guys, I really appreciate it  
Chapter 3 Sitting in Silence  
  
They had been sitting in silence for ten minutes now but to Hermione, it seemed like an age. Shocked by the news, neither really knew what to say to each other. It was Hermione who first broke the silence.  
  
"Professor Lupin," He looked up, his face unreadable, "How much do you know about the potion? I mean, what's the antidote? Is, it....permanent?"  
  
"No, Miss Granger, it's not permanent. I'm glad to tell you that there is an antidote, albeit a very difficult one to make. I'll inform Snape of the situation as soon as we can leave the hospital wing, it should take him a few months to brew though."  
  
Hermione winced at the word 'glad'. Was it really that bad to be in love with her?  
  
"So-so what happens from here?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I suppose. It's just another one of those annoying little things that you have to live with."  
  
'Nothing', yeah right Remus. You can barely keep your hands off the girl, she has been constantly in your thoughts ever since you woke up and before... Would you call that NOTHING?  
  
Hermione cringed inwardly. Why were his words hurting her so much? She had never expected anything from him other than friendship, and she had certainly never expected him to love her.  
  
Hermione sat down, her head buzzing. It was difficult to think straight with Remus constantly invading her thoughts. It was as though someone had attached a hook to her heart and was now pulling her towards him. Every inch of her being strived to be near him. She had to get out of there before she did something she would regret...  
  
She stood up so suddenly that she knocked over a jar of Pepper-up Potion that was lying at her side.  
  
Remus looked up from his book 'Curses, Unforgivables and Love potions' and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, and their eyes met, his full of concern, her's full of passion.  
  
It's nothing, Professor. I just forgot to do a very important piece of homework" she lied, her eyes not leaving his.  
  
Using all of her willpower, Hermione tore her gaze from his and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind her.  
  
"But Hermione." Remus called. But it was too late. She had gone.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. She had put up silencing and locking charms over her room, so that none could interrupt her. Why did it have to be me? She cried, her self-pity threatening to overcome her. It almost hurt to be apart from him, a dull sort of ache that intensified the longer that she stayed away from him. It was 4 days since she had left the hospital wing and the pain was getting steadily worse. Still she avoided him. But today, today they had DADA for the first time since it happened, but she couldn't bear to look at him. So, instead, she stayed at the library. Her, Hermione Granger, missing classes. It would be funny if it weren't true. Suddenly she heard a call.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, it's Harry. Let me in."  
  
"Oh, hello Harry" she said, her voice shaking "Come in" She wiped the tears from her eyes and muttered, "finite incantatum"  
  
Harry fell into the room. He had obviously been trying to force the door open. Hermione laughed, for the first time in 4 days.  
  
"Why have you got locking charms around this room? Anyone would think that you didn't want to see me. " He said, a hint of playful anger in his voice.  
  
"I just had some homework to do and I didn't want to be interrupted" she lied.  
  
"Why weren't you in DADA today? Everyone was worried, even Professor Lupin" she smiled involuntarily at his name.  
  
"I know all there is to know already so I don't really see the point in going to classes anymore."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "This isn't like you, Hermione. Is something wrong? You could get detention or worse for skipping classes."  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." At least that was partially true, she hadn't slept in days.  
  
"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course, Harry, now go to practice, you're going to be late."  
  
"Alright, alright Mione. I get the hint," he said, smiling. "Oh, by the way, Professor Lupin was asking after you."  
  
"Asking after me?" she echoed, unable to hide her shock.  
  
"Yeah, he wants to see you in his office at nine. Probably wants to ask you why you didn't turn up. Who would have thought it, Hermione Granger skipping class." he smiled evilly. "Anyway, I'm going to meet Cho. See ya."  
  
He left, smiling as usual.  
  
Professor Lupin wants to see me! Her pulse increased and she smiled, but her happiness was short-lived. He's not treating me any differently, it's like he was never affected by the potion. He's not even afraid to be near me.  
  
Ever since Professor Lupin had returned, Hermione and he would meet every Friday night and discuss various intellectual matters. She would also help him devise the lesson plans for the younger years. He had often offered her payment but she always refused, it was no trouble and besides, she enjoyed their weekly meetings.  
  
A small part of her was glad that he was behaving normally, any small indication on his part and she would be likely to throw herself at him. However, most of her was afraid, afraid of being near him and afraid of what she might do if he got too close.  
Please review, otherwise this author will become disillusioned and stop writing. Even flames are welcomed. 


	4. Rushed Rejection

Chapter 4 -Rushed Rejection  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K? (OK bad question seeing as you cannot see me!) Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or (sadly) Remus Lupin  
  
This is dedicated to all my wonderful  
  
beta-readers (thank you aurias ve and Cezanne!) and  
  
reviewers (At fabfiction.net) and Jessie, MusicalHermione, Krystallis, Killer Angel, Enialedam, Zara, Violet, Andrian, saicho-18, Nerve Q(thanks!) , Ginny Riddle(thanks for the great reviews, this chapter is a little longer and yes I am pure evil)Lazy 10, jasmine black, SilentLucidy and julz10  
  
reviewers (At fictionalley) queenlissa, el mann, sally anne perks,mika weasly, Samantha Diaz, Magical Times, Fantasy snap dragon, Sirius10, Sulime, PhantomSoula, Hermione0018, Annoriel, GinnyWeasly20, streetsync, bball4life2003, starfire5800, Panture, and especially icebluesky, who sent me my first ever review!  
  
Keep 'em coming guys, I really appreciate it  
Remus was pacing up and down in his small office. He always did this when he was nervous, he found that it helped him to do something with his body whilst he tried to collect his thoughts. But tonight, tonight he just couldn't make sense of anything. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Eight thirty. Just half an hour to go. He absentmindedly smoothed out the creases on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. Why am I so nervous? He wondered. We meet up like this every week and I've never been nervous before. Then again I didn't dream about her every night before.  
  
Remus was almost glad that she'd been avoiding him; it helped him to forget, forget how fire ran through his veins when she touched him, forget how beautiful she looked when she slept. Sometimes it was hard to remember that none of these was real.  
  
He slammed his fist against an abandoned desk.  
  
"Damn whoever did this to me!" he growled.  
  
He didn't often lose control but with the combined stress of the full moon being only 7 days away and the love potion, he was finding it very difficult to control his animal instincts. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Bugger, she's early" he swore, but quickly calmed himself down. You do this every week, Remus, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like you're some teenager who can't control his hormones.  
  
Taking deep breaths, he opened the door.  
  
"Hi Professor" she tried to sound cheerful but couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.  
  
His jaw dropped. She was wearing a short grey skirt that showed off her long, toned legs and a tight green polo neck top. I wonder if she wore them to impress me, Remus thought slyly but quickly dismissed the thought from his mind.  
  
He suddenly realised that nothing had been said for at least 2 minutes. She was waiting for him to break the silence. "Hello Miss Granger. Please come inside."  
  
She entered and put the large bundle of books on the table.  
  
"I was studying the texts for the first years last night and something occurred to me. None of your lesson plans involve Pixies. Which is fine, I didn't learn about them until the second year, but the new school syllabus the ministry of Magic has issued clearly states that pupils should have a remedial knowledge of Woodland creatures, pixies being amongst them."  
  
Remus smiled. Thank you Hermione. This is going to be easier than I thought. If there was one thing that would distract both him and Hermoine from everything, it was work.  
  
"Now I'm not sure that I agree with you there, Miss Granger. Although in some works pixies are classed as woodland creatures, I remember when Sirius and I were walking in the Forbidden Forest and ."  
  
"You were in the Forbidden Forest!" she interrupted, shocked  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I have not always been as old and stodgy as I am now, Miss Granger"  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh. Even if he would not consciously admit it to himself, Remus would have done almost anything to see those chocolate eyes light up with laughter and regard him admiringly.  
  
For what must have been hours but seemed like seconds, Remus told Hermione tales of the Marauders, smiling to himself each time she laughed at one of his anecdotes or looked at him in mock outrage.  
"I can't believe you actually did that!"  
  
"Yes well, Miss Granger, I have to admit that that was not my finest moment but Sirius had it worse. He was washing off that pus for weeks!"  
  
They both burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Hermione cast a coy glance in her Professor's direction. How can anyone be afraid of him? He was the most kind and gentle man she had ever met. She had seen how some of the younger years winced as he came near them and she had winced too. Not out of fear but out of sadness, she could hardly bare to look at him when the grief in his eyes was so clearly evident.  
  
Would it really be so wrong if something did happen? She was almost 18, this sort of thing happens all the time. He wouldn't even lose his job; you can't be fired for something you did under the influence of a curse.  
  
Hermione was extremely good at rationalising every situation but this time, she couldn't make sense of anything. She could find a million reasons not to but only one was needed to influence her: She really, really wanted to.  
  
Remus felt something softly running up his leg, edging further and further upwards. Its touch was so light that at first he wondered whether he was imagining it. But no, this was very, very real. He could feel himself hardening at her touch. He had to take control of the situation before both of them did something that they would regret.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm surprised that I even have to tell you this but there are certain rules of conduct between teachers and students. I realise that recent events may have affected things but you have to control your hormones sometimes."  
  
Hermione flushed deep scarlet and muttered rushed apologies.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Professor Lupin. I've no idea what came over me." She had never felt more like a little girl in her whole life.  
  
"Anyway, I really ought to be going now, it's late. Bye Professor Lupin." She hastily gathered her things and rushed out of the room. Remus watched her silently, already regretting his harsh words 


End file.
